It Feels Nice
by MeatBunFighter
Summary: Kyo starts to think about everything before tomorrow, the day of his imprisonment. So, decides to tell Tohru that he loves her. But, everything doesn't come out right. WARNING- BAD LANGUAGE, OOC, CHARACTER DEATH


Hello people. Okay... So this time I'm made a fic about Fruits Basket! Yay! Well... Actually... This fic is pretty sad. But hey. Sometimes there is pleasure. And sometimes there is pain. Anyway... Enjoy! :D

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Fruits Basket nor am I affiliated with it. I am just a normal average boy with his own complex problems. :/**

* * *

It's Feels Nice

An orange hair man walks alone at night, thinking about his imprisonment. He had tears in his eyes. He walked aimlessly around the small forest around the house he lives at. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to see _her_ cry. He loved _her_ so much that he didn't want himself to be the reason why _she's_ crying.

"Dammit..." he said softly to himself, "Why does this need to happen? Why does the cat have to be in a damn cage?"

His tears fell down his face. It wasn't fair at all. Why does he need to go through all of this? Then, he tripped on something and fell flat on his face. He just laid down like that as he cried on the soft ground. He gripped the ground tightly with both of his hands and closed his eyes tightly.

The memories flooded his mind. The day he was born, the day his mother died, the day he was abandoned by his dad, the day he was adopted by Kazuma, the day he ran away to the mountains, the day he met _her_, the day _she _saw his true form, the day he fell in love with _her_...

"Shut up..." he curled into a ball, "Shut up..."

"Shut up..."

"Shut up..."

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

He was crying uncontrollably, "Why...? Why can't you shut up...?"

He got up from the floor. He could taste the dirt in his mouth. He leaned on a nearby tree and clenched his fists. The tears stained his face.

He was suffering. It felt like nobody didn't care about him. Nobody was here to embrace him and make him feel happy. Every single day, he was suffering. He watched his life go by slowly. He thought that nobody didn't give a fuck about him.

Until... He met _her_. _Her_ big brown eyes, _her _silky hair, _her_ cute little nose, _her_ tender lips, _her_ beautiful body, _her_ bubbly, idiotic, optimistic personality... _She _changed him. _She _helped him so many times... He's in debt to _her_. _She _cared about him even though he was a monster. A beast. A thing that couldn't be loved. Everything about _her _made him love _her _even more.

"Tohru..." he said softly, "I love you..."

He got off the tree and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. He knew that his time was coming and he couldn't do shit to stop it. He sighed and went home with his head down and his shoulders slouched.

"Kyo-kun?" a voice called out his name.

He looked up and saw _her. _

"Tohru..." he uttered, "What... What are you doing here?"

"I..." she started out nervously, "I was trying to find you."

"Why?"

"I... I..."

Tears started to appear in her eyes. "I... I... Kyo-kun!"

She ran toward him and leaped onto him. There was a loud "poof!"

"Kyo-kun..." she said softly as she got up and sat down on her knees.

"What's wrong Tohru?" he asked her as he looked into her eyes. He may have looked calm on the outside, but his mind was in turmoil.

"DAMMIT!!!!" he screamed in his mind, "WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? I HATE MYSELF! I MADE HER CRY AGAIN!!"

"I... I'm sorry," she smiled even though there were tears in her eyes, "I didn't know what got into me."

He looked at her in bewilderment. He didn't know what to say at all. Then, he transformed back.

"AHHH!!" she screamed as she covered her eyes, "I-I-I'm sorry!"

He looked down and clenched his fists as he also sat down on his knees.

Tohru looked at him and she started to worry, "Kyo-kun?"

He looked at her with a sad look on his face. He looked in her eyes deeply and his eyes softened up a bit more. They were just a few feet of each other. He slowly scooted forward towards her.

"Kyo-kun?"

Once they were a little bit more closer, he started to caress her cheek with his hand.

"Tohru..." Kyo said her name softly.

"Kyo-kun," she started to cry again.

He winced as he saw her cry.

"Don't cry," he murmured, "I'm right here. Tohru... I..."

She looked at him in wonder. He gulped.

"It's now or never," he thought as his heart sped up.

"Tohru..." he started, "I don't want to see you cry. It's too painful to even see it. I know that you've been crying lately. I know it's because of me. Tomorrow is the day I go... But... I just want you to know that all the days we spent together, the days we had fun and all those other things... I cherish them. I never want those days to end. Whenever I'm with you, I feel at peace. You're so beautiful in every single way possible. You're special... But... I have to let go..."

"W-What d-do you m-mean...?" she sobbed.

"Shh..." he put a finger on her lips, "Let me finish okay?"

She nodded.

"At the same time, I don't want to let you go at all. I want to hold you tightly. I want to hear your voice everyday. I want to feel your breath on my neck when we go to sleep. I... I..."

He shivered violently.

"K-Kyo-kun... Y-You're c-c-cold."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"B-But!"

"No... I want to finish..."

"O-Okay..."

"I was taken in by your eyes. I don't want to let go at all.... I-I-I c-c-can't see my-myself without you. I-I-I wa-want m-more of y-you. Tohru... I love you."

Kyo slowly went put his lips on hers. She looked in shock. He felt her soft and tender lips. For a couple of seconds, he felt happy. But then, she quickly regained her senses and pulled away. At that very moment, time just stopped. It just stopped at that very moment.

"K-Kyo-kun..." Tohru sobbed loudly, "I'm s-s-sorry... But... I-I don't love y-you."

Kyo just lost the only reason why he should keep living.

"I l-love someone else..." she said with a sense of guilt, "I l-love Yuki..."

"I understand," he said with a sad grimace as he got up quickly.

He got his clothing and put them on extremely quick.

"Kyo-kun?" she said his name softly as she had tears in her eyes still.

"Come on... We're going home."

"Okay..."

They both got home and they both went to their rooms without saying anything to each other.

* * *

**In Kyo's Room**

He looked empty. He didn't know what to do anymore. He thought about what he said and what she said.

"I l-love someone else... I l-love Yuki..."

He clenched his fists and punched the wall as hard as he could. He couldn't control his tears. He fell down slowly on the ground and cried to himself. He kept crying until he thought of something.

He went to Yuki's room and woke him up.

"Hey Yuki wake up," he shook the silver haired boy that was still sleeping.

"What do you want now, stupid cat?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Take care of Tohru for me okay?" Kyo sat on the side of his bed.

"What? What the hell do you mean?"

"She loves you."

Yuki looked at him in surprise, "What?"

Tears started to come down Kyo's eyes, "You heard me stupid rat. She loves you."

Yuki was silent. Inside he was extremely happy, but at the same time, he felt pity for the cat in front of him.

"Kyo..." he looked at his cousin with sadness in his eyes, "I'm s-"

"Don't start." Kyo interrupted, "I don't need to hear that pity bullshit. Just take care of her okay? Do it for the sake of me."

Yuki couldn't believe what was happening. His own rival... His stupid cousin was telling him this. He was actually helping him out in some kind of way.

Kyo got up and walked off. He opened Yuki's door.

"Wait!" Yuki yelled out to get his attention.

Kyo turned around and smiled even though he had tears in his eyes, "Goodbye you damn rat."

He slammed the door shut.

"Thank you... Kyo," he said quietly.

Kyo went and got ready. He needed to finish the job... For his family... For that damn rat... And for Tohru...

Once he was ready, he went to a few places... And then he finally arrived at the main house.

* * *

**In the Main House**

"AKITO!" he screamed out loud as he kicked open the door to her room.

Akito turned around and looked at him with a scowl on her face, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm about to end your fucking life," he pulled up a pistol.

"I AM GOD!" she scream hysterically, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO GO AGAINST GOD!!!"

"I'm a fucking outcast," Kyo said darkly, "I'm not loved. I'm a monster. I am the man who shall go against you. I will kill you. For the sake... Of my family. And for _her_."

"So she doesn't love you," she laughed, "Hahaha!!! So you think if you kill God, everything will end? HAHAHAHA!!! It will still be the same Kyo. It's the circle of life. The Chinese Zodiac will haunt us. It shall... Forever. And forever."

"Who gives a fuck?" he smirked, "As long as you're dead, everyone will be happy. The curse will end with this one bullet in your fucking brain."

Akito's blood ran cold.

"Bye bye..." he pulled the trigger.

Akito fell down and at that instant, Kyo felt the spirit of the cat leave his body. There's a huge puddle of blood around her.

"Fucking liar," Kyo cursed aloud.

Kyo look at her one more time and walked away. Away from everything. Away from his life. Away from Tohru Honda.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Kyo...?" she woke up, thinking she saw Kyo. She was crying all night so she had puffy red eyes. When she opened her eyes, the only thing she saw was a letter. A letter from him. She quickly grabbed the letter and tore open the envelope. She took out the contents inside and read it. Her eyes went wide and she began to cry.

_Dear Love,_

_I'm sorry that I said I love you to you and I'm sorry that I was your first kiss. Haha... I guess I was being stupid again. Who could love the cat anyway? Haha... I loved you though. I loved you with every fiber of my being...You were my drug. I was addicted to you. I needed you. I wanted you. I loved how your eyes sparkled... I loved how you made a room brighten up... I loved how you acted... I loved how you were... I loved everything about you... Tohru... I love you. I love you so damn much that it hurts to love you. But... You loved Yuki. So... I got to let you go now. I'm sorry... And now, I need you to know the truth. I... I knew your mom. I was pretty close with your mom... Haha... I loved her like a mom. But... I couldn't save her. I was there when she was in the accident. I'm sorry. I couldn't risk myself being seen as a cat. Please Tohru... Forgive me. I'm sorry for all the pain. Now... I see a new light. So... Thank you. You will always be a special person in my heart. Forever and ever. Goodbye... _

_Love,_

_Kyo Sohma_

* * *

Kyo walked out of the main house with a new insight of life. He smiled to himself and walked to nowhere.

He went into his pocket to grab something. It was a picture of him and Tohru hugging each other. He smiled. He put it inside his pocket and he started to run. The police might be there any moment. He felt the wind and he thought he was flying. He felt freedom. And damn... It felt nice.

* * *

END

Finally... Whew... This oneshot took awhile to finish. Anyway... I hope you enjoyed it.

The truth is... This fic actually reflects how I felt when I fell in love with someone well... except she didn't love someone. When I fell in love... It was during 8th grade. It still haunts me to this day, but I'm still alive to tell the story. :D

Anyway... Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if you found any mistakes. Okay... So LATER!


End file.
